Historically, users of electronic devices and more specifically mobile phones in outdoor environments have been at the mercy of inclement weather, which results in moisture invading the electronic workings of the device or the phone and causing the phone to malfunction.
Where phones are involved the phones may be dropped in puddles, snow or sand. In order to shield the phone from the elements it has been suggested in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,535 issued Jul. 4, 2000 to Burke H. Mitchell that a one-shot, single use, disposable, protective covering for the mobile phone be provided. The covering is comprised of a one-piece, elastically deformable bag with a single opening. The mobile phone is inserted in the bag through the opening and the bag is sealed. The bag is semi-transparent, and dimensioned such that the phone fits snugly into the bag in such a manner that the operating keys or buttons are recognizable through the walls of the bag. The flexible nature of the deformable bag is such that the operating keys or buttons may be manually acted upon through a wall of the bag. A significant disadvantage of this arrangement resides in the rather unremarkable external appearance of the bag containing a mobile phone. It should not surprise contemporary citizens of the world that the outward appearance of mobile phones in particular provides the user of the phone with a highly visible fashion statement. Small, attractively designed phone exteriors are, for some individuals, almost as important as the quality of the communications heard over the phone. Purchasers of mobile phones must live with the external appearance of the phone for the life of the phone or the length of an installment contract for the purchase of phone service. The lack of a fashion statement that most mobile phones present may mean little to the fashion conscious consumer who keeps the phone is a purse or pocket.
In today's fast paced world, mobile phone users want their phones to be with them and accessible at all times even when the user is involved in action activities such as hiking, jogging, mountain biking, golfing and sun bathing. In fact, the fewer outer garments the active mobile phone user wears, the more conspicuous is the indistinctive classic black or black/silver housing of the conventional mobile phone.
It is into this void of unfashionable mobile phones that the instant invention provides an elegantly simple and highly attractive mobile phone with changeable covers that are waterproof. The phones are not only water-resistant but also readily adaptable to a wide variety of uses external to the garments or the body of the user.